The Queen at Hogwarts
by EmmaCD092900
Summary: Regina Mills is somehow transported to another realm where witches and wizards are taught magic at a castle called Hogwarts. But when she meets three wizards who are having their own problems with a certain dark lord and an evil school teacher, the evil queen is going to be in for the ride of her life is she wants to help them.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Hermione and Ron were outside, enjoying the late November sun on the Hogwarts ground.

It was a nice day, and the fifth year students were enjoying themselves, despite the troublesome Umbridge and the ministry's refusal to acknowledge the Dark Lord's return.

They were just chatting and laughing, when the lightning crash came suddenly, smashing into the ground. It caused the students to jump, and grab their wands from under their robes.

Something happened to the ground, and Harry, Hermione and Ron cried out as the ground swirled and churned, until finally, some kind of portal opened in the ground.

A scream came from the portal, and grew closer and closer.

Something suddenly exploded out from the portal, causing Harry, Hermione and Ron to scream.

What looked like a woman suddenly smashed onto the ground, and the portal disappeared.

Harry and his friends were silent as the woman stumbled onto her feet, and when the three finally got a good look at her, they screamed again.

She was dressed in an elaborate ball gown with a purple and black gothic design, with a low cut that showed off an uncomfortable amount of cleavage.

"Death eater!" Ron cried out in fear, which earned an confused look from the woman.

"Wh-" she started, but by then, all three wizards had yelled "Stupefy!", and the woman fell back in a burst of white light, frozen.

The three were at first frozen in fear, until Harry cried out, "Go get the professor!"

Hermione hurried and raced into the castle, leaving Ron and Harry alone with the unconscious woman.

The two carefully walked over to her, wands still extended, staring at her with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Who is she?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"No idea." Harry answered.

The two were alone with the woman for a while, but not for long.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and the other professors, including Umbridge, came rushing out.

"Oh great they brought the pink idiot." Ron muttered.

"There!" Hermione cried out, pointing at the strange woman.

"And she just... Appeared?" McGonagall asked, confused.

"It was some kind of portal out of the ground." Harry explained.

The teachers studied her, until Dumbledore raised his wand, and with it, raised the woman.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." he said as he turned.

"Infirmary?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes. She was just stunned three times." Dumbledore said, giving the three students a look.

"Professor, that is highly unacceptable!" Umbridge huffed.

"How so, Dolores?" Dumbledore asked angrily.

"She should be taken to the ministry, she somehow got past your defenses!"

"You think she's a death eater?" Harry asked, trying to get the annoying professor to admit they were back.

"No." Umbridge piped in her annoyingly cheery voice, "Death Eaters are gone, Mister Potter, along with Voldemort."

"He is-" Harry started.

"Potter, not now." McGonagall sighed, and Harry sighed as well.

"We'll take her to the infirmary." Dumbledore decided, then brought the woman in.

The group followed the woman to the hospital, and most students stared at the floating woman in fear.

Madame Pomfrey set the woman down on a cot when they arrived, and gave her a spoonful of some medicine.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down on a cot carefully, which earned an annoyed look from Snape.

"Why are you three still here?" he asked impatiently.

"They're fine, Serverus." Dumbledore said, "We have more important problems."

The group turned to the woman on the bed.

"How did you say she got into Hogwarts?" Dolores asked.

"Some portal appeared, and-" Harry started, but no one seemed to be in the mood to listen.

"You do realize, that's not possible?" she asked in her stupid voice.

"Well it happened." Hermione snapped.

"Detent-"

"Could we please save this idiotic talk for later?" McGonagall snapped in return, "We have a security breach, and this woman may or may not be a death eater."

"She's not." Dolores assured, and Harry, Hermione and Ron all seriously considered slapping her.

Suddenly, Harry saw the woman's leg twitch.

"She moved!" Ron cried.

"Spell's wearing off." Madame Pompfrey said.

Life suddenly choked itself back into the woman, and she was awake again.

She looked around, terror in her eyes.

The woman carefully sat up, looked around the room, then noticed the window. She peeked out it, and when she saw the castle, her eyes widened some more.

She turned back to the group and studied them, then turned up to the sky and screamed, "GOLD, YOU BASTARD!"


	2. Chapter 2

The group jumped back as the woman screamed.

She jumped off the bed and looked out the window again, then looked around at the groups.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gulped under the woman's powerful gaze. She was pretty, with dark hair and pale skin, but her eyes were extremely unsettling.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore answered, as if all this was perfectly fine.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"_School,_ of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Mhm."

"Witchcraft and wizardry... Insane." she laughed, then asked, "Where on the map?"

"England." Dumbledore answered.

"England?" she shrieked, "What day is it?"

"It's November sixteenth." Dumbledore smiled, keeping his cool as always.

The woman's mouth dropped open, and she looked ready to throw up.

"GOLD!" she screamed at the sky again.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said, "But what is your name?"

"And how did you get to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"And who is Gold?" Snape said.

"Are you a death eater?" Harry asked.

Then everyone started asking questions.

"Hem hem!" Umbridge said, and Harry clutched his fists, fighting off the urge to punch her and make her cheery voice shut up.

The crowd quieted after several more tries by the defense teacher.

"Who are you?" Regina snapped.

"Madame Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, Defense against the Dark Arts Professor and Hogwarts High Inquistor." Umbridge said with pride.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" the woman snapped, which earned an angry and embarrassed look from Umbridge.

"It is a very-" Dolores started, but the woman just rolled her eyes.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore said, stopping the two woman from arguing.

The stranger paused, then answered, "Regina Mills."

Dumbledore smiled, then said, "Do you have any idea as to how you came to Hogwarts."

Regina sighed. "I fell through a sort of... portal."

"A portal? Like apparition?" McGonagall asked.

"Appa what?" Regina asked, confused.

"Apparition, the spell." Dumbledore said gently.

"What do you mean, spell?" Regina asked, confused.

The group was silent, until Umbridge said in her annoying voice, "Are you a muggle?"

"A what?" Regina asked.

"A muggle. A non magical person." Hermione explained.

Regina stared at them, then fell into a laughing fit.

She laughed for a solid minute, until her stomach hurt and there were tears in her eyes.

"Hardly!" she laughed, "I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the land, where I come from!"

"Where do you come from?" Dumbledore pressed.

The woman stared at the headmaster, then snapped, "It's not important."

"If you're a wizard," Snape challenged, "where's your wand?"

"Wand?" Regina said, confused, "I don't need a wand."

The group was taken aback.

Wizards and witches who could do wandless magic were rare and old, most having years of experience, not even Voldemort could, and Dumbledore rarely could.

"You can do wandless magic?" Harry said, surprised.

"No, not wandless, I've never used a wand." Regina said, confused.

The group stared at her.

"Then how did you learn magic?" Ron asked.

"A, man, taught me. He was a very powerful wizard, and he never used a wand. Do you have to use wands?" Regina asked.

This castle/School was magic, obviously, but since when did they need to use wands?

"Most of the time... Wandless magic is only used by very powerful witches or wizards." Dumbledore said.

Regina tilted her head.

"Hmh."

"This... Portal, how did it get past the Hogwarts protection spells?" McGonagall asked.

"Protection spells?"

"Shields used to stop people from apparating in or out of Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Why are you three still here?" Snape snapped.

"They're fine." McGonagall sighed.

Regina turned to the three kids, confused.

"Who are you?" she asked, which earned a surprised gasp from the group.

"You don't... Know who he is?" Hermione said, pointing at an embarrassed Harry.

"No clue, who is he?" Regina shrugged.

"Do you know who Voldemort is?" Harry asked, and a shudder ran through the entire group, except for Dumbledore.

"She has no need to know about Voldemort, he has not returned." Umbridge chittered.

"Who is Voldemort, and why are you famous?" Regina snapped.

"I'm Harry Potter, and Voldemort, he's a very powerful wizard, who killed thousands of wizards and muggles, and, I, uh, defeated him, when I was a baby, But's he back and he's trying to kill-" Harry explained, but Umbridge stopped him.

"Voldemort is not back! The ministry-"

"The ministry is lying to themselves bec-"

"Detention, again, Mister Potter!"

"It's the tru-"

"What the hell is going on?" Regina screamed.

The group silenced.

"Nothing." Harry sighed.

"Okay." Regina said, "Well, in that case, where the hell can a girl get some food around here, I'm starving!"

"It's lunch time, anyway." Dumbledore said, "You can come eat in the great hall."

And with that, Regina Mills jumped off the bed, and walked down to the Hogwarts Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George and across from Neville.

Regina Mills walked into the hall, still in her grand purple poof-y dress, followed by the other teachers.

She took a spare seat at the table that overlooked the hall, and most eyes fell on her.

"Oi, who's that?" Fred asked, surprised.

"Regina Mills," Harry answered, "She's staying here for a while."

"How'd she get here?" George asked.

"She fell through a portal, apparently, and got past the Hogwarts defenses." Hermione chimed.

"So she's a witch?"

"And a bloody powerful one!" Ron said, "She doesn't even have a wand or need to speak!"

The group turned to the professor's table and stared at Regina.

At the professor table, Regina smiled as dinner popped onto the plate and dug in, trying to stop herself from scarfing it down, but it felt like she hadn't eaten in days... Like the time her mother had gotten angry and looked her in the room for a week.

She shook the memory away, then looked down the table at the teachers.

They were all watching her with confused and fearful looks as she ate.

She was at the end of the table, but behind her, the greasy haired man in black, a woman who looked like a pixie, some kind of pumpkin-lady covered in dirt, a giant man dressed like a hobo, the strict, green cloak lady, Dumbledore, a few other cloaked teachers, then the pink idiot.

She didn't like that Umbridge... Something about her, the sweetness, the poof-y, the pink... Extremely unsettling.

But Regina wasn't dressed like your perfect citizen, either. Everyone was staring, the teachers, the students, the boy students were staring a little too hard...

_Let them stare,_ she thought, _you're used to it... And you have more important things to worry about._

Gold, the bastard, was her more important concern right now.

He had been there... In all that chaos...

_One hour earlier... _

_The woods were pure chaos. _

_One second, Regina was racing through the woods. _

_The past week had been pure chaos. Ever since Marian had come back, something was in town. An army of creatures had been attacking the citizens, and Regina was closing in with the other morons. _

_She was alone, racing through the woods, chasing after one of the creatures, firing fire at it, but to no avail. _

_When suddenly, out from a tree popped Gold. _

_"Gold!" she cried out, surprised, "What are-" _

_"Sorry, dearie. But I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he snarled, then threw his hand down. _

_"What the-" she cried out, but it was too late. _

_The green portal opened, and Regina screamed as she fell and clawed at the ground. _

_The wind ripped around her, dragging her down, and she screamed as she lost her grip on the ground and fell through the portal..._

Regina stared at the food and felt her appetite drop.

She picked at it, then sighed and looked up.

Regina noticed a blond boy at the far end table, staring and laughing at her. She tilted her head at him, narrowed her eyes and frowned.

She turned to the greasy, hooked nose man next to her.

"Why are the kids all separated by their colors?" she asked.

"Their houses." the man snapped, like he was bored by everything.

Regina didn't like his tone, but still, she wanted answers.

"Houses?"

"Yes," he sighed, "Hufflepuff, the useless morons," he said, pointing to the orange kids, "Gryffindor, the stupid idiots," he said, pointing to the red ones, "Ravenclaw, they're supposed to be smart but they're still idiots," he said to the blue, "and the Slytherin. They're the only smart ones." He said, pointing to the green kids, the one where the smirky little blond was.

"Interesting." she said.

Regina finished her lunch, and decided if she was going to find a way home, she was going to have to do it herself.

She got up and hurried out of the great hall, and out into the sun of the Hogwarts ground.

She looked around, to find herself alone, then threw her hands up and was engulfed in purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared, she was hoping she'd be home, but she was still at Hogwarts.

"God." she muttered, stomping.

She tried again, and again, thinking maybe because she had just gone to another country it would work, but nothing was working.

"What are you trying to do?" a voice said, and she jumped to find the same three kids from before behind her.

Regina stared at them, then sighed, "I'm trying to get home."

"How did you do that... The smoke?" Ron asked, gulping.

"It's my type of teleportation."

"Your type?" Harry asked.

"Well, my magic's obviously different from yours, I don't even need to speak to do magic." Regina sighed.

"Is it working?" Harry asked, which earned an annoyed look from Regina

"Would I still be here if it was!" she hissed.

"Sorry." the boy muttered, and Regina sighed, feeling bad she had snapped. Something about him reminded him of Henry in a way...

"No... Sorry I snapped, I just want to get home." Regina sighed.

"Where do you come from?" Hermione asked, always curious.

"You all are too curious for your own good, you know that?" Regina scoffed, and the three chuckled.

"We get that a lot." Ron sighed.

"Where are you from?" Hermione repeated, "You're American, are you from there?"

"Yes." Regina sighed, annoyed yet happy for some reason, "I'm from Maine."

"What's Maine?" Ron asked, and Hermione nudged him angrily.

"It's a state, idiot." she hissed.

Regina smiled, then realized why.

"You three remind me of my son." she said without thinking, then kicked herself mentally.

"You have a son?" Harry said, surprised.

"Henry. He's your age." Regina said, "He's adopted."

The three were silent.

"And you're trying to get to him?" Hermione asked, and Regina felt her eyes sting.

"Yes." she choked, "But I don't think I'll ever see him again."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina tossed and turned in her sleep, having a nightmare of falling through green fire and passing everyone she loved die.

She turned and watched as Pan ripped out Henry's heart, shoving her mother's cursed heart back into her, stabbing her father, Daniel falling to the ground, Zelena killing herself, Robin being torn apart...

Each death again and again, each more painful and louder than the last.

Until finally, Regina woke with a start, out of breath and tangled in her sheets.

She looked around, at first confused where she was, then looked down and remembered.

Hogwarts guest room.

She had been surprised this school had guest rooms, but the teachers had to sleep somewhere, and they had extra rooms, the room she was in now.

Regina didn't bother trying to fall back asleep, just stood up, walked out and wandered the corridors.

She walked for a while, just walking, getting lost and trying not to think of the crap that was going on, when she realized she was circling the same hall again and again.

Laughter.

Regina jumped at the light noise, turned around and scanned the halls, making sure she was alone.

That was odd... She was sure she had heard someone laughing... When it came again.

She knew she had had heard it, then noticed what looked like... A door.

Had that been there before?

No, it had just... Appeared!

She looked around, then gulped, grabbed the handle, and carefully peered in the door.

It was kids, a few dozen, all yelling spells with wands, and running around them, talking and helping, was the boy who lived himself.

Her mouth opened as Harry casted spells, teaching kids and smiling, but there was a dark sadness still lingering in him, the sadness that was in Regina's heart when she was at Granny's surrounded by idiots who thought they know suffering but had no idea what pain was.

She carefully slipped in to the room that was a LOT bigger on the inside than what it look like from outside, then slammed the door shut, causing the entire room to freeze and stare at her with fear in their eyes.

"So," Regina said after a minute, "What gives with your little book club?"

Ron, Hermione and Harry were in front of the group, together, until Harry stepped forward and looked behind him, then turned to Regina and sighed.

"It's... It's Dumbledore's Army." he choked.

"Dumbledore's army?"

"The wizard, Voldemort, the one who's back... The ministry of magic refuses to acknowledge his return. They've assigned Umbridge to look after Hogwarts and make sure we don't actually learn defense. So... We formed this, to... to defend ourselves." he shrugged.

Regina crossed her arms, and frowned.

"Umbridge the pink idiot is actually an evil _bitch_? Shocker." Regina said, then smiled. "Where do I sign up?"

The group jumped, surprised.

"Wh-What?" Harry said, surprised.

"Where do I sign up? I wanna help." Regina said, dead serious.

"You do?" Harry cried.

Regina stepped forward and looked Harry in the eye, fiery brown eyes looking into burning blue.

"I wanna help. Sign me up, whatever I can do to stop Voldemort and the ministry and everyone else who threatens to screw the world up."

_Later..._

The meeting went longer then expected.

Regina had gotten caught up to speed, and when she fully was, she showed the group her magic.

"Do you think you can teach us wandless magic?" a voice had asked, and Regina shrugged.

"It's possible," she said, "but it takes time, took me years, my mother longer, to be fully trained to where I am today, and there's still magic I can't even begin to comprehend."

"Can you kill people?" another kid asked, and she saw a few kids nudge him.

"Yes." she said.

"How?" another asked.

"I... Many ways, actually... Suffocate them... Throw weapons... Twist their neck... Rip their heart out." she said, going off on the different ways to kill, "How do you all kill?" Regina asked.

"A curse." Hermione said, "One of three unforgivable curses."

"Three?"

"Imperio, puts someone under your spell, makes them your slave... Crucio, makes them feel intense pain, torture... And Avada Kedavra... The killing spell." Hermione explained.

"Hm." Regina said, nodding.

That had been almost two weeks ago, and now, snow was threatening to pull over Hogwarts.

The weeks had passed with Regina ad the D.A. meeting and training, no way of getting Regina getting back home discovered, Umbridge making more proclamations and her reign of terror growing, until finally, it was time for the students with families to go for Christmas.

The DA was saying goodbye in the courtyard, most about to go to the train, and Regina was alone in the corner of the yard, the snow falling against her dark hair and clothes, watching.

She always felt odd with the holidays, never belonging with anyone.

Regina watched as most filed out, until Harry walked to her to say goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"I'm... Going with the Weasleys. Back to their place tomorrow." he said. "What are you doing?"

"Staying here, trying to find a way back home." she sighed.

"Sorry." Harry sighed.

He felt bad for Regina. She had been her for two weeks, and she was no closer to finding a way home. She was getting sadder everyday, growing more and more hopeless.

"Have you found any... leads?" Harry questioned.

"No." she whispered, "I'm never going to see my son again."

He stared at her eyes, and he saw what he saw when he looked in the mirror, knowing Voldemort was inside him, that darkness and fear...

"You will." Harry assured, until finally, something dawned on him.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before..." he whispered, then grabbed a spare quill and parchment and scribbled down what he thought.

"What?"

"A place! You can come, when the school's empty, and they can help!" Harry smiled.

"Who?" Regina asked.

"The order of the phoenix!"

"The what?" Regina asked.

Harry hadn't told her or anyone else about the order, neither had Ron or Hermione, but Regina was a good person, she was and she deserved to see her son.

"It's an organization of great wizards, if anyone can help, it's them!" Harry laughed, then folded the parchment and handed it to Regina.

"Go here when the school's empty, I'm sure you'll find a way." Harry smiled.

Regina looked down and unfolded the parchment, then read it out loud.

"Twelve Grimmuald place?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - Hey guys, sorry this is so short, and sorry I haven't been updating as fast as usual, but I've had some computer malfunctions and the works. But thanks for the support!**

It all happened so fast, it was like a blurry dream.

He, Harry and Hermione were supposed to leave for twelve Grimmuald place the day after everyone else, but then he had the nightmare that came true. Mister Weasley was saved, luckily, but it was pure chaos.

Harry was rushed to Dumbledore's office, then the train, then twelve Grimmuald place, then, it was Christmas eve.

Christmas eve was nice, despite the terrible circumstances. Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks were all seated at a long table, laughing and eating and talking and exchanging gifts.

Until, there was a knock at the door.

The knock silenced the entire house as the order grabbed their wands defensively, and Remus carefully stood up.

He looked out the peephole, and looked back, then cried out, "Death eater!"

The order stood in front of Harry protectively, and Harry asked, "How many?"

"Just one." Remus hissed, then turned, nodded, grabbed the handle and threw the door open. He grabbed the death eater and threw the intruder into the house.

Sirius grabbed her, threw her against the wall and put his wand against her neck.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" he barked.

"Wait!" Harry cried, "I know her! It's the woman I was talking about, Regina Mills!"

The order froze and stared at Harry, then to the woman. Regina pushed Sirius off her and smiled awkwardly.

"What is she doing here?" Remus hissed.

"I... I invited her." Harry choked, and the order gasped.

"Harry!" Sirius said, giving his godson an angry and sad look.

"She's trustworthy! She's helping the DA, and she wants to defeat the ministry and Voldemort just as bad as we do!" Harry insisted.

The order looked from Harry to Regina, until Sirius sighed.

"That may be so, but you can't bring strangers here!"

"She's a good person!" Harry said, "And she needs our help!"

The group looked at each other carefully, until Sirius sighed, pulled up a chair for Regina and motioned for her to sit.

"Er... Why are you dressed like that?" Hermione asked.

Regina was dressed in leather pants, a red skirt that trailed behind her, a red corset, and her hair was bunned with red jewels.

"I miss my old clothes." Regina shrugged, embarrassed.

She hadn't told anyone who she was, they just thought she was a powerful sorceress from Maine, not the evil queen from the enchanted forest who had cursed and killed thousands.

Maybe this is punishment, she thought, punishment for everything you've done, to never see Henry, never to see Robin, to never be happy again, trapped in this world...

"It's hopeless to try to help me." Regina said quietly, "I'll never find a way back. I'll never see my son again."

The order felt their hearts go out to the woman. Mrs Weasley put her hand on Regina should, feeling another mother's pain.

"It's not hopeless," Remus assured, "Walk us through what happened, maybe we can find a way of getting you back the way you came..."

"Well... My town, Storybrooke, was under attack by these creatures, they were taking people into the woods. So me and some... Other people, were in the woods, trying to find them. I was alone, chasing a creature, when a man, Gold, the man who actually taught me magic, jumped out from a tree and threw down... Whatever it was that activated the portal."

That was a bit of a lie.

She knew what caused the portal, the bean, but even magic bean was a stretch, even for these people.

"Then, I'm falling through green, and pop up here." she sighed.

"Past the Hogwarts defenses." Sirius said.

"What... Creatures, were attacking your town?"

"I don't know... I've never even seen them before." Regina shrugged.

"Describe it."

"Um... Black. Fast. Strong. It was in the... Shape of a lion, but a lot bigger and skinnier. It was leathery, and had spikes on it's back." Regina shrugged.

Remus and Sirius stared at each other, until Remus hurried off, grabbed a book and brought it back.

The werewolf flipped through it until he stopped, then held it out to Regina.

"Was it this?" he asked, giving her the book.

"Yes!" she cried out, "That's it!"

Sirius and Lupin looked at each in silence, until Remus said, "Your town is in grave danger."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's called a Lympaphoree. They're very old creatures, very smart, and very violent, known to eat people. They were used by Voldemort in the first wizarding war, but supposedly, they were killed." Remus explaind.

"What are they doing in my world?" Regina cried out.

"I'm not sure. Voldemort used them all like slaves, I've never heard of them coming back after the war." Remus shrugged.

Regina paused, then jumped up from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"I need air." she snapped as she charged out of the place and into the street.

Snow was falling on the ground, and Regina didn't even feel the cold as she sunk into the snow covered ground. Hopelessness was cold enough.

She stared at the ground for a while, not thinking, just breathing.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Regina stopped, then looked up at him.

"I'm being punished." she said suddenly.

Harry frowned, then sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

Regina looked up, then whispered, "I'm not a good person. I've done... Bad things. Awful things. I've hurt a lot of people, and I've ruined a lot of lives, and I got away with it. I ran away, found my son, and tried to turn my life around. I helped people, But now I'm being punished."

Harry looked at the woman then said, "You're not being punished."

Regina stopped and looked at him, then shook her head. "I'm evil."

"You're not." Harry said.

Regina laughed, then asked, "And what do you know about evil? You're the boy who lived, a hero, THE hero, the boy who saved everyone. You don't know what it's like... Having darkness inside you."

"I do." Harry whispered, and Regina looked up, "I don't know how or why, but when Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, a part of him went inside me. And now... There's a part of the world's most evil and dangerous man inside me. And it's making me go insane, it feels like."

Regina stared at the boy, and thought about something.

"Your parents.. They died?"

"Voldemort killed them. I live with my uncle and aunt."

"Are they nice?"

"Hardly." Harry snorted.

"Do they... Do they... Hit you?" Regina whispered, and she felt rage sting at her heart, the same feeling she got when someone hurt Henry.

"Not really. They... Used to, I guess, but now they ignore me, just keep me locked up-"

"Locked up?!" Regina cried angrily.

"I'm fine. Really." Harry insisted, and Regina scoffed.

"Don't I know." Regina muttered.

"What?" Harry said, surprised.

"Nothing." Regina said quickly.

Harry studied the woman, but mostly noticed the scar on her lip.

"Your parents... You don't talk about them." Harry whispered.

Regina shrugged, thinking about her childhood...

"They're dead." Regina shrugged, feeling her throat close.

"Did they hit you?" Harry asked.

Regina paused, then looked at the boy and nodded.

"Both of them?"

"My... Mother, Cora... Everyone thought she was a charming mother and wife with control over most of the land. But really, she wanted more power, and used me to get it. But I didn't want power, so... She did what she did and got what she wanted." Regina whispered, her throat catching in her throat at the memory of her memory.

"Your father?" Harry asked, "He just let it happen?"

Regina scoffed.

"My mother was a very powerful sorcerer. And back then, I didn't have magic. To stand up to her would have been suicide." Regina snorted.

Harry studied her, then asked, "How'd you get away?"

Regina was silent.

"My mother got her wish. She married me off to a man I hated."

Harry stared at her, then asked, "Did you ever find anyone you cared about?"

Regina was silent, thinking about Daniel, then nodded.

"Before my mother married me off. A stable boy. We were going to run away, but then... My mother found us and killed him." she whispered.

Harry jumped, surprised, then cried, "Killed him?"

"She was insane, really." Regina shrugged.

Harry stared at her, then said, "I'm sorry."

Regina was just silent.

"Voldemort... When did he come back?" Regina asked.

"A few months back. In May." Harry answered.

Regina froze, then said, "That was when the creature first attacked."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was asleep in one of the spare rooms at twelve Grimmuald place.

She was fast asleep, and had one twisted dream.

She was walking through a room full of mirror, dressed in a long black dress.

"Regina..." the voice hissed, "Regina..."

Regina followed the voice, and found Henry.

"Henry!" she cried out, but froze when she got a better look.

His eyes were bright red, glowing at her with a twisted smile.

"What are you?" she gasped.

"I am the most powerful wizard in this world!" he hissed, but the boy's mouth hadn't moved. It was in her head.

She gripped her head, terror sinking into her.

"Voldemort." Regina gasped, and Regina felt sick.

The boy laughed, and Regina felt her fists curl in anger.

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

The boy that looked like her son stepped closer so he was barely a foot away from her, and Regina felt her heart beat spike.

"You will bow!" Voldemort hissed, and suddenly grabbed her arm.

She cried out, and felt fiery pain in the shape of a handprint. Green smoke rose from her hand, and Regina cried out in pain. But despite the pain, she took a deep breath, and, with her arm still smoking, she looked him in the eye, then smiled.

"News flash: I'm a queen. And queens don't bow to shit!" Regina hissed, then ripped her arm free.

Green light exploded when her arm free, and Regina felt her eyes explode open.

She bolted up frantic and sweaty, terrified and jumpy. At first she was in nothing but a panic, until she remembered where she was and what was going on. Henry... She thought. The image of Henry with that sick smile and red eyes was too much. Regina felt a tear drop down her eye, and hugged herself. She cried out in pain as her arm brushed against her, and looked down at her forearm.

Her mouth dropped as she stared at the green handprint that was burned into her skin.

Regina touched it, and cried out with pain. It was still hot and raw and smoldering, like it had just happened...

She scrambled out of bed to the bathroom to get a better look at it, and winced at the smell of her burning flesh. She slammed the door and locked it behind her, then ran her hand over her arm, hoping her magic would heal it, but to no avail. She groaned, both from frustration and pain, then turned the sink on and started splashing water on her arm.

The pain didn't go away at all, and Regina finally resolved to rummaging through the medicine cabinet and slathering cream on her burn, then wrapping it with a bandage.

It was not a pleasant Christmas night.

But that morning was better.

Mrs. Weasley cooked pancakes and bacon, kids opened presents while everyone laughed and talked, and no one noticed Regina alone in the corner, watching everyone and trying to drown her sorrows in a glass of wine... Or, whatever the weird glass of purple liquid was, the mustache man had called it fire whiskey.

She thought about Christmas with Henry, how fun they had been when he was just a little boy, when there was no evil queen, just the Mills... How she spoiled him with stuffed animals and games and books and clothes and candy... He would probably be spending Christmas with the Swans/Charmings. Were they looking for her? Or were they happy she was gone?

Regina didn't notice Harry, Ron and Hermione sneaking looks at her.

"She's so sad." Hermione said, "Do you think she misses her son?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, sighing.

The three friends just watched the woman with sadness, until suddenly, Harry felt his forehead sting.

"Augh!" he cried, grabbing his scar.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, grabbing her friend.

For a minute, there was nothing but the pain, then a flashing image.

Voldemort, walking through a town, burning and death following in his wake, his followers casting spells and killing. He walked past a place, a diner, a tiny little place called Granny's, then throwing his arm and destroying it while laughing.

The next, he was surrounded by everyone on the ground.

"What happened?" Regina cried, clutching Harry's arm.

"The scar, it hurts, then I see what Voldemort sees." Harry groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"I thought you were trying to block him out?" Sirius groaned.

"I'm learning!" Harry sighed as he sat up.

"What was happening?" Regina asked, and Harry shuddered.

"Voldemort was attacking a town. He was... Burning it, his death eaters were destroying the town and killing people." Harry whispered.

The place was silent.

"And... He attacked, a diner." Harry said and Regina froze.

"A diner?" she choked.

"Er... Granny's, I think?" Harry said.

Regina blinked, then cried out, "Granny's is a diner in my town!"

Regina paced in a circle, blinking and fuming.

"Calm down," Sirius said, "sometimes the dreams are just rouses!"

Regina froze, then asked, "But are they sometimes true?"

The place was quiet.

Regina turned, then grabbed her glass and smashed it into the ground, al that anger and rage and hopelessness bubbling up and exploding.

The group jumped, and watched as Regina looked down at the glass shards.

Regina stared at the glass shards and saw her reflection, then, a thought struck her.

She bent down and picked up the glass, studying her reflection. She laughed, then asked herself, "Why didn't you think of it before?"

Regina jumped up, and asked, "Do you have a mirror?"

Sirius dropped the mirror down on the table for Regina, and she smiled at it.

"What are you planning on doing with a mirror?" Remus asked as she propped it up.

"Just a little trick I learned a long time ago." she laughed.

She put her hand on the looking glass, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

The surface rippled into a blue mess, and Regina dropped her hand.

"Mirror?" she asked, "Mirror?"

She groaned, then snapped, "I am _not_ in the mood, mirror! Do not test me!"

The group jumped as a face appeared in the mirror, and Regina laughed.

"My queen?" the mirror asked, surprised, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, mirror." she said, "Is Storybrooke okay?"

"Yes, but worried about you, you and Rumpelstiltskin disappeared."

"Wait, Gold's gone too?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Yes. Where are you, and... Who are those people?" the mirror asked, nodding at the order.

"It doesn't matter, not now. Look, Gold, he casted me through a portal, a bean, and now I'm in England, a magical school called Hogwarts." Regina explained, "Is Henry okay?" Regina demanded.

"Your son is fine, your majesty." the mirror assured, and Regina sighed.

"Thank god." she muttered, "And Robin Hood?"

"Fine. He and Marian are back together and-"

"Okay don't need to know anything else." she muttered, then cleared her throat and said, "I have a mission for you."

"Anything, your highness." the mirror said.

"Find Henry, and when you do, give him a message from me. Tell him..." Regina felt her throat clinch out, then, determined, continued. "Tell him I love him. I'm not sure if I I'll ever see him again... But... I will always love him."

Regina blinked back tears, then ordered, "Go!"

The mirror smoked, and was once again a normal mirror.

Regina smiled, then turned back to the order.

The place was silent, everyone giving Regina fearful and confused look, until Hermione asked, "What was that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry this is so short, I've been super busy, but thanks so much for the continued support. Love you all.**

It took two hours to get the story finally told, but only Harry and Hermione understood. The others grew up with "Wizard" stories, something called a Beedle the Bard?

Sounded weird.

"This is so weird." Harry muttered, shaking his head. Hermione on the other hand seemed ecstatic.

"Fairytales are real!" she squealed.

Harry was silent, just stared at Regina. Granted, she was the evil queen, but she had changed, she was a mother now, a good person who had tried to righten her wrongs.

"Gold sent me to this world," Regina said, changing the subject, "And he doesn't do these things for fun, he's a puppet master. He's planning something, so he either needed me here in this land or gone from my land."

"Could he be working with Voldemort?"

"Maybe." Regina sighed, "I'll... Try to find out."

And with that, the evil queen retreated to her room.

The rest of break was pleasant enough, Regina mostly staying in her room, rarely coming out, making Harry sad.

He liked Regina, despite her past, he felt like she was a mother to him.

When break was over, Regina decided to come back to Hogwarts and help the D.A., which was needed.

The ministry was cracking down, with Umbridge inspecting teachers and cracking down.

Two teachers gone, and Umbridge was starting to get curious in Regina.

After a week of secret DA meetings and Inquisitorial Squad closing in, Harry realized this was getting dangerous.

Really, dangerous.

They had gotten too close for comfort too many times, and people were starting to get antsy.

Regina was alone in the courtyard, where she spent most of her time, when a figure cloaked in pink snuck up to her.

"Umbridge." Regina snapped without even turning around, "Something you want?"

"Yes," Umbridge said, "What are you still doing here?"

Regina was taken aback by her abruptness, but Umbridge wasn't done. "You have more than worn out your welcome, and I find it very suspicious about your relationship with a certain wizard."

"Relationship?" Regina asked, surprised.

Regina was... Well, technically, she was around sixty, but she looked thirty. Harry was fifteen, that was never going to happen. Besides, she felt more like a mom to him, which was ridiculous, since she barely knew him.

"Are you helping the students plot some kind of uprising?" she continued questioning.

Regina was silent, seriously considering ripping this woman's heart out.

"Because, if you are, the ministry does not take too kindly to strangers causing trouble." Umbrige piped.

"Is that a threat?" Regina asked.

"No," Umbridge smiled, "We would never-"

"Because if you hurt that boy, or any child at this school, ever, believe me, you will regret it for the five seconds I continue to let you live." Regina hissed.

Umbridge blinked back, surprised, as Regina gave her one last threatening look, turned, and walked off.

Far away from Hogwarts was a small house

It was supposed to be empty, but now, it held the dark lord, and a man named Peter Pettigrew.

"The woman is back at Hogwarts, my lord." Pettigrew said timidly.

Voldemort smiled.

"My lord..." Pettigrew said carefully, "When will we go back to obtaining the prophecy?"

Voldemort hissed, and turned his red eyes on his friend.

"We do not need the prophecy now. My old friend has done well." Voldemort smiled, "Once we have obtained the woman, we will no longer need anything."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am SO sorry th last chapter was short, and so sorry this took a long time to be updated. I'm awful and probably going to Hell anyway. :( **

April Jackson was young.

Younger than most prophets, only twenty two.

Voldemort had found her months ago, spitting prophecies in a mental ward, and freed here. She had been stupid enough to thank him at first.

Then came the shackles and crucio curses.

She didn't know what was wrong. She didn't know that she was a squib that was so embarrassing to her parents they sent her to the orphanage, but for reasons no one knew, she was gifted in Divination.

The Death Eaters were trying to force prophecies, but that's not how it was.

Voldemort didn't care about the prophecy about him and the Potter boy, not since the Mills woman was here, he wanted a new one.

April was sleeping when she gasped awake with pain filling her insides. She twitched and cried out in pain, clutching herself in fear and crying out. She saw a door open and death eaters walk in, but she didn't care, she was too absorbed in her pain. She shook, until she suddenly cried out, "Equals will meet on the field of battle on the last day of new. Friends and foes will fight for one, and the woman with the dark heart will fall to death and chaos. The battle of good and evil will cross the lines of humanity and burn will the lives of many."

April shook and sputtered, and felt her heart race. She twitched and screamed, until her heart beat slowed, then slowed, then stopped.

Whether it was all the Crucio curses finally taking their tolls, or the pain from the prophecies, or maybe she just quit, but April Jackson died.

But the death eaters honestly didn't care. They just did their best to remember the prophecy, then burned her body.

Voldemort was more than curious when his followers informed him, but he already knew what most of it meant.

His excitement knew no bounds.

"Hurry," he spoke to his followers, "The last day of new approaches."

Back at Hogwarts, the D.A was in trouble.

A lot of trouble.

Umbridge had found them, and boy was she mad.

It was practically midnight, but all the students that had been caught were gathered in the great hall, Umbridge with the Minister and his goons were watching, waiting for the other professors to arrive. And amongst the students, was Regina Mills.

Regina was tempted to just strangle the pink fool and her stupid squad.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall cried as she and the other professors stormed into the hall.

"These children, have been plotting against the ministry!" Umbridge cried, "They formed an army, and at the center of it all, is mister Potter and Miss Mills, who are teaching the children unapproved dark magic!"

"It's not their faults, it's mine." Harry cried.

"Quite! You've done enough damage!" Umbridge cried, and Harry winced. It was true. Everything was falling apart, and his friends were going to get in trouble when it was his fault.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Regina screamed, maternal instinct taking over, "In fact, screw you! You're just a annoying, fat, ugly toad without any brains! I'm not a fourteen year old who you can give detention to, you don't have any power over me, so you can go to hell!"

Umbridge and everyone blinked in surprise at Regina's rant, but secretly, everyone with a shred of decency cheered her on in their minds.

"You're right, I can't give you detention." Umbridge sneered, "I can place you under arrest! And I am!"

Regina paused, then fell over laughing.

"Please! Any prison you can create can't hold me!" she laughed, "You have no idea how powerful I really am."

"We'll see." Umbridge smiled, "I'm sure the Dementors will be more than happy to welcome you in Azkaban with a kiss."

"No!" Harry cried, and Regina felt a prick of fear. Harry had told her about Sirius and Azkaban, and the terrible Dementors that guarded the place. The thought of Regina being surrounded by those creatures was too much for Harry.

Regina blinked, then flicked her finger. Umbridge and the minister's goons collapsed, along with the Inquisitorial Squad and the teachers.

The group gasped, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Relax, they're only sleeping." she said, turning to Harry, "I'm leaving."

"What?" Harry, Ron and Hermione cried in union.

"I've been enough trouble. You all are going to be punished enough, I'll just make it worse. Umbridge wasn't lying, she'll lock me up. She can't seriously hurt any of you, you're kids, but Azkaban... I'm gonna find somewhere to hide." she said.

"The order can help-" Harry started, but Regina shook her head.

"I've caused enough grief, I'll be fine on my own." Regina insisted.

Harry blinked, and for some reason, every inch of him wanted to grab Regina and beg her not to leave him alone.

She was the only one who understood being alone and having this darkness... She was a mother in his eyes, and although he didn't know it, he a son in hers.

"If you need anything," she said carefully, stepping closer to Harry, "Just use this." she pressed a small circular hand mirror into his palm, then hugged him suddenly. "I'll be in touch." she whispered in his ear, then broke free from his hug, threw up her arms, and just like that, the evil queen disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

Umbridge stirred, but Harry didn't notice.

He only felt the tear slide down his cheek at losing someone else.

A long ways away from Hogwarts, miles away in a small neighborhood she had seen on her way to Twelve Grimmuald place, Regina Mills appeared.

She dropped down into the town and looked around at the darkness. She pulled her coat closed to her, then started walking.

It was all she could do.

By the time the sun rose on the cold day, Regina had rented a hotel room. Far away, Harry and the others were just now slinking back to their quarters, tears in most of their eyes, Umbridge sentencing them to detention for the rest of the year, Dumbledore and Regina gone, Umbridge now headmaster, teachers being fired.

Harry dropped down onto his bed, closed his eyes and slept, despite the fact that all hope seemed lost.


	10. Chapter 10

The detention room was full of students. Each one was writing with the magic quill, face twisted in pain as the invisible dagger wrote and dug into their skin.

Harry wrote as fast as he could, knowing from experience the faster he wrote the pain wouldn't be as bad as writing slowly.

The room was complete silence except for the occasional whimper in pain. Umbridge watched over them all like a hawk, a placid smile on her toad face. It was late, past ten, and they had been there for hours already. The students grades were slipping, they were tired and hungry, and their arms were being scratched open around every five minutes.

Harry was the most tired. If he wasn't with Umbridge, he was having nightmares. So, with no choice, Harry refused to sleep. The circles under his eyes were darker then ever. He blinked slowly, fighting the urge to just stop blinking and fall asleep. It wouldn't take much, he was so tired... Just close his eyes and out like a light.

He fell asleep in a split second, but that was all it took.

Harry was seeing through Voldemort's eyes, and it was terrifying.

He was in the prophecy room, surrounded by prophecies. Red and black sparks filled the air, a high pitched, pained screaming filling the air. Harry felt himself laugh, and finally, found the source of the screaming.

Sirius.

"Tell me!" he felt himself say, which Sirius responded with, "You'll have to kill me."

He felt the word Crucio sprout from his lips, and watched as Sirius twisted and cried out in pain.

Harry bolted up and screamed.

The entire great hall jumped and turned to Harry, including Ron and Hermione, who instantly knew he had fallen asleep and had a dream.

"Something wrong, Mister Potter?" Umbridge asked.

Harry ignored her, just looked at Ron and Hermione with fear in his eyes. Luna and Neville stared as well, but they were more concerned.

"We need to go." he said suddenly.

He jumped up, and Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna jumped up to follow him. His best friends... His true followers.

"I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere!" Umbridge snapped.

"You can't stop us!" Harry snapped as he stormed towards the door.

"Sit back down, or-" Umbridge started, but Harry didn't let her finish.

"STUPEFY!" he cried, turning around and blasting Umbridge back.

Her face was priceless as she flew back in a burst of light.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"It's Sirius! He's at the ministry, Voldemort's torturing him!" Harry explained the rest of the dream as they walked out of the grand castle.

"Harry," Hermione said as they walked out of Hogwarts into the cold, brisk night, "We can't just go the ministry headquarters!"

"You're right," he smiled, "We need the help of a certain evil queen."

He pulled out his mirror, and then realized he had no clue what to do to actually activate it.

Regina was asleep in her motel when Harry finally figured it out. Her room was a mess of clothes she poofed up and random books, and the small mirror on a stand on her night dresser was easily unnoticed.

But when the surface swirled purple, Regina snapped awake.

She grabbed the mirror with fear and joy, and smiled as she saw Harry's face.

"Harry!" she cried out, noticing the distraught expression of his friends in the background, "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream, about Voldemort, torturing Sirius, and the dreams are always real!" Harry stammered, and Regina blinked.

"Where?" she asked.

"The ministry! We need to rescue him!" Harry cried, and Regina nodded slowly.

"Where are you now?"

"Hogwarts."

Regina nodded, closed her eyes, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She reappeared behind Harry, and the group jumped.

"Let's go." she said, and with that, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Harry and Regina disappeared.

Far away, hiding at the ministry, a death eater approached their lord.

"The boy and his friends are on their way, and they bring the Mills woman."

Voldemort smiled, and hissed, "Everything is going according to Gold's plan."

Gold and Voldemort had crossed paths a long time ago.

Twenty nine years, to be exact, when Voldemort was rising to Power and Gold was about to be cursed to Storybrooke.

Voldemort was searching Horcruxes, and found an ancient spell that opened portals to magical worlds. Gold knew a few things, and was more than curious over these wizards with wands and spells. They instantly clicked, of course, both being manipulative and evil, and Gold helped him work with horcruxes, and Voldemort taught him about their magic and spells.

Only a few months ago, Voldemort had returned to power. Gold wanted to get rid of a miss Mills because of her threat of power to him, and Voldemort wanted a powerful ally. Voldemort sent the Lympaphoree to lure her away, and that was when Gold ambushed her.

And the rest, is history, as they say.

Regina and Company appeared above the prophecy room.

"Is this where you had your dream?" Regina asked.

"No..." Harry whispered, then started walking.

The others followed him as he made his way around halls and then down a large flight of stairs. The group came upon a vaulted door, and Regina simply waved her hand. The door opened, and the group walked in, wands at the ready, Regina clutching her fists, ready to summon a fireball.

"This way!" Harry hissed, and the group snaked their way through the shelves of prophecies to where he had seen Sirius being tortured.

"Here!" he cried, then looked around.

"I don't see him." Hermione whispered.

Harry was silent, just looked around, trying to find a trace of his godfather.

"Harry!" Ron cried, and the group swiveled to a figure coming out of the darkness. The figure was cloaked in black with a silver mask that his their face.

"Run!" Harry hissed, and the group turned to run, but another figure blocked their path.

More figures appeared out of the darkness, until finally, the group was surrounded in a circle.

Regina clutched her hands, and asked Harry, "I assume these are death eaters?"

"Yeah." Harry said, whipping his head around.

Regina grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him closer, protectively.

"Well, well, well." a voice said, and the group jumped to find two death eaters, one a tan, insane-looking woman, and a death eater man without a mask. They both looked insane.

"Who are you?" Regina snapped.

"Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy." Harry breathed.

"Malfoy?" Regina snorted, "That explains it."

"No need to explain who you are." Lucius sang, "Miss Mills. Voldemort's been waiting to meet you."


	11. Update

Okay guys, I have to make this quick...

My computer is broken and has been at Best Buy for two weeks now, and I'm writing this from my friend's laptop. So so so so so sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

The death eaters attacked before the group had a chance to react. The black smoke rained down on the friends, drowning them in darkness and confusion.

"RUN!" Harry cried, but it was impossible to see where you where going,. Harry pulled out his wand, and was going to fire a spell, but then realized e could easily hit his friend.

Regina turned this way and that way, then saw a bright flash of light coming her way, then felt herself collapse into unconsciousness. She was grabbed by two death eaters, and they held the unconscious queen up. Luna tried walking in the darkness, turned, and felt a fist smash into her nose and blood pour down her face. The punching death eater grabbed her and pressed their wand against her forehead. Hermione, unlike the others, was trying to stay calm. She was keeping low to the ground and walking carefully, trying to find a way out of the smoke. And she was almost there, when the death eater apparated in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. She felt her feet lift off the ground as she struggled to breath. Ron, on the under hand, was hyperventilating and having a panic attack. The ginger turned around, and came face-to-face with a masked death eater. He cried out as the death eater grabbed him, and the death eater jabbed his wand into Ron's neck. And of course, Neville, with his luck, ran into a death eater, stumbled back then fell into another death eater and was then grabbed.

When the smoke finally cleared, Harry was alone, and surrounded by death eaters that held his friends.

Instinctively, he raised his wand and held it up, but Bellatrix stopped him.

"AH AH AH!" she hissed, holding up her wand.

"Drop it, or you can say goodbye to your little friends." she hissed.

"NO!" Hermione gasped with her last bit of breath. But Harry didn't listen to her.

Carefully, he put his wand away, and the death eaters laughed.

"Good boy." Bellatrix cooed.

"Let them go!" Harry demanded, trying to stay strong, but couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"Aw," Bellatrix said with mock disappointment, "if we let them go, then who will we torture?" she asked, then laughed.

Harry shook, then stammered, "Where's Sirius?"

"That mutt?" Bellatrix cackled again, then looked at Harry with wonder in her eyes, then same look you would give a dog when it would chase it's tail, "You didn't really think he was here, did you?"

Harry looked down in shame.

It had all been a trick, all of it, and now he and his friends were going to die.

"Come," Lucius said, speaking up for the first time, "my lord is waiting for you."


	13. Chapter 13

The group was led down the prophecy hallway, passing shelf after shelf of glowing prophecies. Harry felt death eaters watching him carefully. He knew his friends were watching him, trying to make sure he was okay, but he couldn't bring himself to meet their eyes.

He was such an idiot! He had fallen straight into Voldemort's trap, and now he and his friends were going to die. He looked around, trying to find a way out of this, but it was hopeless. He was forced to walk behind Bellatrix and Lucius, the death eaters following behind him, his friends held hostage with them. They were outnumbered, out gunned, he couldn't reach for his wand without being seen, and his friends were hostages.

It was hopeless.

But...

Harry carefully turned his head back, just enough so he could see Regina. The queen was still stunned and being held by death eaters. She didn't look very dangerous or powerful, but if she could just wake up...

How long did a stunning spell last? Harry, Ron and Hermione had all hit her with one the day she had appeared at Hogwarts and she woke up pretty quickly. It wouldn't take her much longer for her to wake up, just a few minutes... But did they even have a few minutes?

_Stall!_ A voice in Harry's head yelled, but another voice muttered,_ How?_

"Can you please just... Let my friends go?" Harry asked, slowing down carefully.

"Aw, if we let your friends go, then who will we kill?" Bellatrix asked with mock disappointment.

Harry shivered as he looked over at Regina again. He wasn't sure if it was just his hopes playing tricks on his eyes, but he was positive he saw Regina's eyes flutter.

Harry swallowed his fear and tried to focus on where the death eaters were leading them. They were leaving the prophecy hall. The group turned down a dark hallway, away from the glowing prophecies, and they walked down black stone hallways. The hallway was long with no lighting, and Harry couldn't see where they were going. Honestly, he was surprised the building was this big.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, trying to find information and stall.

"Shut up." Lucius hissed.

Harry racked his brain, trying to think of another way to stall.

"Where's Voldemort?" Harry demanded, trying to be brave but couldn't stop shaking. He kept his eyes on Regina, and watched as she slowly twitched, but she didn't fully awaken.

"Shut up! He'll be here soon, and then we'll slowly skin your friends apart and make you watch." Bellatrix hissed with a sadistic smile.

Harry blinked as he saw a light break through the dark hall. A wood door stood at the end of the hall, the door closed, bleak light pouring out from it's frame.

Harry stopped in his tracks with fear.

The death eaters stopped as well, all eyes falling on him.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix hissed, "Do you want us to kill your friends?"

"Where are you- What, what do you want?" Harry stammered, unable to control his fear.

"Shut up, and WALK!" Lucius growled.

Harry stumbled back, shaking with fear.

The room was quite, except for heavy breathing from the hostages and Harry, until two screams broke the silence.

Everyone whipped their heads around, and found Regina Mills on her feet, her hands deep in the hearts of the two death eaters that had been holding her.

Regina ripped her hands out of their chests, and in her hands were two beating, human hearts. She squeezed her hands, and the death eaters cried out in pain as their hearts turned to dust. Their bodies dropped to the floor, dead in the dusts of their hearts. Regina clapped her hands, and her eyes were dead serious.

"Now, I'll give you all one chance to let the kids go, unharmed, and run. I'm not saying I won't chase after you, but I'll give you a chance to run. One, chance." she said, frowning with a fierce sneer plastered on her face.

The death eaters stayed where they were, now terrified and frozen with fear.

"Well then," Regina sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**Hahahah, I have been wanting to write this scene for SOOO long! More Regina bas-assness to come, along with a Regina VS Bellatrix battle. **


End file.
